Roar! A Prickly Situation to Cut Through
A Sharp Turn to a Dangerous Enemy Screams were heard in the streets as razor-sharp needles were flung in every direction, piercing stone, steel, and glass easily. Half a dozen heroes had lept into the fray to stop the rampaging Cactus Villain, but a barrage of needles and powerful limbs kept them from getting close enough to do any damage. The Cactus Villain had seemingly attacked from nowhere, appearing in the middle of Central Park and launching an attack on civilians nearby. Justin, at twelve years old, was hiding behind a petrified stump, trembling in fear. A needle had cut his cheek before a man had pushed him to safety. The man lay unmoving nearby, riddled with needles. Justin sniffled, shaking like a leaf as the Cactus villain stood in the water of a pond nearby, absorbing more and more of the liquid and growing larger and larger. Swallowing nervously, Justin didn't know what to do. Hearing his whimpering, the Cactus giant slowly turned towards the boy, lumbering towards his hiding place. With his face closer and closer to stump, he looked around the corner just in time for Justin to bury his now chainsaw-transformed arm into the villain's face. Roaring in pain, the Cactus creature buffeted Justin with a spike-enhanced punch, causing the boy to scream in pain and tumble backward, spikes sticking out of his arm, side, and leg. With a scream, the villain moved in to finish the boy off. It was like a pimple popping. Drago had just raked his talons against the giant cactus’ back, and the sound of multiple balloons exploding echoed through the park. He was partially transformed, with his legs and talons, his arms and claws, and his signature tail. The villain screeched in pain and stumbled away from the boy. The villain turned and recognized the Hero that had shown up. “D-Drago?!” it exclaimed. “You’re a prick, ya know that?” Drago answered. The people watching pulled out their phones and began to take pictures and record the scene. Drago took note of what was happening around him. There was a kid, someone in danger right now. So he had to subdue the villain. However, the villain had a dangerous natural defence. Other heroes hadn’t been able to break through. But Drago wasn’t other heroes. He was someone who strived to be at the top. Someone strong enough to save as many people as possible. “FUCK YOU!!” the villain roared, flicking its arms forwards to send large spikes towards Drago. Drago responded by completing his transformation into the Red Raptor everyone knew so well. The pines clanked against the scales and fell down. Drago had defences of his own. “Raptor Rush!” Drago exclaimed. His leg muscles flexed, the scales becoming darker. And with a single step, Drago was gone. He had rammed right into the cactus man from above, sending him into the ground. A loud crack was heard as the villain created a crater from the impact. Drago stood triumphantly over the scene, simply glad that the civilians would be safe. He reverted back to his normal form, now only wearing boxers. His transformation had torn his clothes, so it was all he had left. As the crowd cheered, Drago ran towards the boy in danger and crouched down. “Hey dude,” he began. “How’re you doing?” Justin trembled in pain, arm and leg covered in spines. His vitals, however, had been protected by the chainsaw that he had grown to stab the Villain. Shivering, he tried to give a thumbs up to the hero. "I-I stabbed the v-villain... I h-hope he's not too h-hurt, I just didn't want to d-die." He sat up, trying to pull the spines out of his arm. "Are we safe? Whoa you're Drago the Odd-Eye Hero!" "Listen bud, you did great." Drago replied. "Always defend yourself against a villain. I'm just sorry I wasn't here in time." he continued. He looked around, waving a medic over. "We'll get you all patched up real quick." Drago smiled as Justin recognized him. "Yeah, thats me." he said. "I'm still surprised so many people know me. I've been active for only a bit now, but..." The medic made her way over, placing her hands over Justin. They began to glow, and spines began to deteriorate. Any wounds began to close. Once her job was done, she made her way back to the others. He smiled at Justin. "Cool chainsaw, by the way. That your Quirk?" Justin flexed his arm, looking at the purple scars on his arms. Looking up at Dylan, he nodded and grinned. He had crooked teeth with chainsaw-edged braces. "Yeah, the Mother says that it's a monster living in me, says I'm a just a Texas Chainsaw Massacre waiting to happen! She told me to never use it ever, but today seemed like I had to." The swollen cactus villain had been deflated down to a more normal size, and was cuffed and wrapped in a special coating. Struggling, he glared around the area. "You call me a monster but y'all are protected by a dragon!? YOU ALL ARE PROTECTED BY MONSTERS! KILL THE MONSTERS!" Without missing a beat, Drago turned to face the cactus villain. "Buddy, dinosaurs are pretty cool. We've got movies on 'em." he began. He tilted his head. "Whats your name anyways?" The crowd laughed at the cactus man, which only angered him more. "Grah! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!" "Okay, yeah. Sure." Drago responded. Drago turned back to Justin, offering a hand to help him up. "I gotta say, your Quirks pretty cool." Justin took the hand to stand, shaking a little uncomfortably. "Thanks for saving me!" He looked angrily at the cactus man before looking at his sawblade arm, noting the blood and cactus flesh staining the blade. "The Mother going to be very cross at me for using my Quirk outside... Don't tell her please?" The chainsaw retracted into his arm, leaving his hand a mess. Drago let his hand return to his side. He understood what the boy was going through. He had taken action out of instinct to protect himself. That was admirable, for a kid. He wasn't even in High School yet. "I won't tell your mom." Drago said. "I know moms can be pretty scary." he continued. Drago still felt bad for this kid. He was the youngest one at this scene, fortunately. But still, the young boy must've been traumatized. While normally his team would check up on the civilians to see if they hadn't felt in shock, Drago emphasized with the kid. A fellow Transformation-Quirk user. "How about this?" he began. "I'm gonna question you to see if you're in shock. But, we'll go out for ice cream as we do. Less formal that way." Justin shook his head. "I can't... The Mother says that I can't go anywhere with strangers, even if they claim to be heroes." A policeman approached. "Mr. Hero, I have some information about the villain." Drago nodded. "Good kid," he said. "Moms know best. Sometimes." he continued, winking as he did. He turned to face the officer, clasping the officers hand and shaking it. "Thank you, officer. And thank you for getting here quickly and dealing with the civilians. You're all great people." Drago praised. "Whats this information?" The officer shook Drago's hand. "Certainly sir, that's high praise coming from you. The Villain's name is Tequila Mongo, a small-time crook. Seems he's a washup up hero-wannabe, but he's never made a move since dropping out. I'll take the boy from here, he's a ward of the state." He frowned at the not-paying-attention-Justin. "Pity. Kid's probably gonna end up a criminal himself." Drago took note of what the officer said. "Thanks for that, we'll note it down in the database." he began. But he did interject at the officers last statement. "I'm gonna have to disagree with that last bit. I get that his Quirk makes him look like a freak, but so does mine. I become a tall lizard. He's got some chainsaws." He turned to face Justin, an idea popping in his head. "Hey, kiddo." he called out. "Do you know what you wanna do in the future?" Justin was being tended to by a nurse to make sure he was alright. He looked at Drago, shaking his head. "Nuh uh. Just that I want to be the best at it." "Now, I can't officially write you a recommendation letter." Drago began. ""But, you've got the guts to react to a situation like this. Why not try to become a Hero one day, like me?" Justin looked at his bloodied hand and tilted his head, eyes going wide. "You think I can be a hero like you one day?" Drago nodded. "Hell yeah! I mean, why not?" he asked. "Look, your Quirk is who you are. That defines you. Right now, you look kinda evil with it. But, becoming a hero would help you to redefine it." Justin looked at his hand, thinking on the words. "My Quirk defines me, but I can redefine it..." Drago continued with his spiel. "My Quirk makes me look like some sort of monster. But I redefined to be a symbol of heroism. One of courage." Justin nodded to Drago. "Then I can make MY Quirk by the symbol of something too!" He grinned brightly as the policeman started to usher him towards a car to take him back to the orphange. "Thanks Mr. Drago! Thanks for saving me!" Drago waved at Justin. "No problem!" he called out. Before Justin was out of earshot, the hero yelled one last thing. "See if you can get into Marvel High School! Thats where I went!" Category:Role-Plays